1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in shock absorbing structure of inline skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional inline skate is provided with a shock absorber on the wheel frame to make travelling more comfortable. The shock absorber is generally constituted by two shafts sleeved on each other for fixedly mounting on an axle of the wheel frame and a spring enclosing the shafts. Nevertheless, such a shock absorber cannot effectively lessen the effect or absorb the force of shocks and jarring thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the shock absorbing structure of an inline skate which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.